Let's Kill Tonight
by Alex. for now
Summary: Second Part to 'Lost Love'. Bella finally gets her revenge as the 'Angel of the Shadows' on the Cullen Family with a bit of Alec's help...


_**Do NOT read if you have not read 'Lost Love' yet.**_

_**And…**_

_**Do NOT read if you have not reviewed 'Lost Love' yet.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Let's Kill Tonight

_If I retreat, words, war and symphonies,_

_Make room! We're taking over, here._

_And you're the galantine._

_Cold and Alone, it suits you well._

**Part 1- Carlisle**

He raised an eyebrow as he cautiously stared at her, knowing that being near her was never safe. Part of the Volturi or not, she went against anyone who went in her way of succeeding her goal, including her own family.

"And why is it that you wish to go to London, Isabella?" He finally asked. She gave him her sweetest smile, one that showed everyone that she was up to no good.

"I only wish to complete the mission you have always dreamed of succeeding, Aro." She responded innocently. He sighed.

"And which mission is it that I have not completed yet, Dear? I don't remember ever having anyone in the guard not accomplish their mission." He told her. She sighed in frustration.

"The mission of destroying Carlisle Cullen along with his family." She answered. Aro's eyes widened in surprise as the same of Cauis' and even Marcus'. Aro quickly recovered from the shock and cleared his throat to get the attention return to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Isabella?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Am I unsure of having them suffer from the same pain of when they left me? I couldn't remember ever feeling so certain. Is it a yes, Aro?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing that his eyes were twinkling. He knew with Isabella Volturi on his side, the Cullen Clan had no chance of surviving now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you ready, Alec?" Isabella asked as her mate entered their room. He nodded.

"Where were you?" She asked him. He sighed.

"I just wanted to check on Jane to see what she did with the traitor's head." She smirked.

"So, what did she do with Edward Cullen's head?" She asked. He also smirked.

"She's still wondering between using it as a small… _decoration _for the main hall and just leaving it in the small park outside so the birds could just use him as a statue." He responded. Isabella laughed and Alec just stared at her, savoring the moment.

She hardly laughed anymore, and if she did it then it would only be in their sound-proof room, where no one could see her brighter innocent side. She was deadly according to the outside world, and she didn't want to lose the title. No one knew her name, no one knew how she looked like, no one knew _anything _about her but the Volturi guard. And if anyone else did, they would instantly be killed. She was only described as the lethal Angel Of The Shadows. No one dared to find out anything else of her. Not the second most powerful coven, like the Romanians, and not the most bravest, like the only coven that didn't understand what fear was, the Amazonian Coven.

"No one else is coming?" He finally asked. Angel **(A/N A.K.A. Isabella)** frowned and shook her head.

"I don't need help killing the Cullens. I could do it very fine on my own. I'm only bringing you because you know I have no other choice. The mating bond is just too strong. I don't need to be missing you while I'm in England," She snapped and suddenly stopped with a sigh and let herself fall onto the bed on her back, "Sometimes I wonder if I was really meant to have a mate," She whispered and turned her head towards to him, "I'm just a cold hearted creature and yet I have you. I _know _I was meant to be part of the Volturi and be Aro's killing weapon and it just _doesn't _make sense. You only make me weak." She finished. Alec sighed and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss and for just that moment she was not a assassin, but the love struck teenager she was years ago.

"See?" She muttered. Alec smirked and leaned in once again.

"You may be an assassin, much like me, but no matter what you're still my _Isabella_ _Swan_. And whether you're an murderer or not, you'll always be my reason to live."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Do you want me to go with you and kill them as fast as we can to return to Italy, Angel?" Alec asked with a hard face. He was absolutely not happy with the idea of Angel returning to see the people who had abandoned her so many years ago. Angel frowned and shook her head.

"They do not deserve to have quick death." She said and suddenly her infamous smirk decorated her angelic face, "I will take them by surprise."

And with only a fast kiss to Alec and leaving her bag with him -making sure that the matches were in her jacket- to not look suspicious she left him in the forest running towards the direction of the new Cullen household.

She took a deep breath to get herself into character and once she was sure she was ready she stepped out of the trees' cover and, with one last glance at her ragged clothes, she knocked shakily on the door with her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. She was sure to fool them. Over these past 90 years she had never failed once.

The door opened, revealing a curious Carlisle Cullen standing at the entrance of the new beautiful mansion.

"Um. Hello! My name is Carlisle Cullen. Who are you, may I ask?" He greeted. Angel just let out a sob and ran into his arms.

"Carlisle." She choked out. Carlisle just stared at the 'young girl' in his arms in surprise.

_Who is this young girl? _He asked himself.

Angel soon pulled away a bit and stared up at him with fake-heartbreaking eyes.

"You already forgot about me." She whispered and fully pulled away. Carlisle stared at her with confused eyes and tried to take a step forward towards Angel but she stepped back with venom filled eyes.

"What's your name, child?" He softly asked the dirty young girl that was in front of him with his eyes filled with pity. She struggled to keep her anger at bay and instead let out a whimper. She didn't need for the pity to be thrown towards her like before. She was no longer weak.

"Isabella Swan." She gave him her old name quietly. Carlisle's eyes widened but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say was your name?" He asked again. Angel frowned slightly but Carlisle didn't quite catch it, much to Angel's luck.

"Isabella Swan." She repeated, this time louder. Carlisle gasped and slowly backed away.

"It can't be." He whispered.

_We left her _years _ago. She can't be alive. She went missing_, He thought, and suddenly realization hit him at the last piece of information.

"Help me." Angel whispered and gave him her most heartbreaking expression. She let out a sob once again and ran into Carlisle's open arms at once.

Once her head was on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his waist she let her smirk escape. She had earned his confidence once again. It had come back to her almost instantly since the idiotic 'father' of the clan had let himself be fooled so easily. She mentally sighed. She had to finish him off quickly since from her investigating she had figured out that Esme was out in the mall buying decorations for the new house while the rest were hunting.

But she had a plan.

"Can I go inside. _Please._" She whispered with her pleading eyes burning into his own. Carlisle gasped once he noticed her red eyes. He nodded absently as he gaped at her and stepped aside to let her pass. Angel timidly entered and stood in the living room waiting for Carlisle to let her sit on the couch like she would have when she was human.

"Please sit." Carlisle finally said after he closed the door. Angel nodded and sat down and watched cautiously as Carlisle did the same.

"Bella," Angel resisted attacking as her old name escaped his lips, "_What _happened to you?" He asked. Angel sighed and let her timid and scared façade drop. She needed to finish fast so she could move on to her next victim. Possibly Esme. All depends.

"I'll tell you the _short _story, Carlisle. I always enjoy another shocked face but, sadly, I'm in quite a hurry right now." Angel told him with a tone between bored and pleased. Carlisle stared at her startled by the change of attitude and didn't say anything. Angel sighed.

"You see, dear Carlisle. After your _wonderful _family left me, I turned into a complete bitch. I went to Italy and met Alec Volturi there, and turned out to be my mate. He changed me and I turned into the 'Angel of the Shadows'." Angel jumped and was behind Carlisle crouched on the couch before he could even progress what she was saying.

"Heard of her?" Angel whispered into his ear and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Hope you have a fun time with Eddie in Hell."

_May your feet serve you well,_

_And the rest be sent to Hell,_

_Where they have always have belonged,_

_Cold Hearts brew Colder Songs._

- Panic! At The Disco

**Part 2- Esme**

Angel heard a shriek as she stared at the house that was burning in flames sadistically. She turned her head around and saw a very angry and shocked Esme staring at her.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HOUSE!" Esme screamed. Angel smiled calmly.

"I can't believe it, Esme," Angel said as she started to circle her, "You worry about your house but not your husband who's ashes are mixed with the wood's." She responded. Esme's jaw dropped to the floor but she used no time on attacking. Angel raised an eyebrow at her after Esme launched herself on Angel and was on her on the ground but showed no sign of panic or surprise.

"You did _what_!" Esme yelled, "WHO _ARE _YOU!" Angel giggled.

"Bella Swan. Remember? You left me _90 _years ago. But I'm no weak human anymore. In fact, I'm no Bella Swan." She responded. Esme gasped and loosened her grip on Angel.

"My name's Angel. You know, the mysterious Angel Of The Shadows? That's me." She finished with a grin. Esme slowly got off her and placed her hand over her mouth.

"My daughter…" She whispered as she held her arms out, as if forgetting that _this _Bella killed her soul mate and was just waiting for her to run into her arms. Angel snorted.

"What? You call yourself a mother? What a mother you are." Angel said and then smiled. It looked like if it still belonged to Bella Swan. Sweet and Innocent. Esme smiled back.

"Don't worry, mom. You won't need to mourn over Carlisle's death any longer. Soon, you'll join him."

_Fate will play us out,_

_With a song of pure romance,_

_So Stomp Your Feet And Clap Your Hands…_

- Panic! At The Disco

**Part 3- Cullen Kids**

Angel heard a couple of footsteps coming close with every second and growled. She quickly threw her former mother's limbs into the fire that consumed the house and let herself drop to floor to sit and hugged her knees, looking like a lost, scared girl. Especially with the old clothes she had of the newborn battles she's been in. The clothes were literally shattered with marks of claws from the sleeves of the shirt all the way to the bottom of her jeans.

She heard a couple of gasps and slowly turned her head to look and the 4 vampires stuck in their teen days with venom filled eyes. Of all, it was them with who she was going to have the most fun.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked softly, completely oblivious to the bonfire. But then she heard a scream and turned around to see the house in flames. Apparently it was Alice who had shrieked because she noticed the house. Instinctually, Jasper growled and covered Alice's small form with his own, protecting her from any danger.

_Oh, but that's not enough to win this battle, dear Jasper_, Angel thought.

Jasper suspiciously eyed Angel since he was not able to read her emotions and Angel just let her bottom lip tremble to fool him like Carlisle in return.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" Alice shrieked. Jasper tried to soothe her and Rosalie just gaped at the destroyed mansion making no movement, as Emmett did the same. Angel just felt smugness.

"Mom. Dad." Angel whispered and turned her attention back to the huge campfire.

"Who are you, sweety?" Rosalie asked again as she leaned down to be on Angel's level, completely forgetting about the house. Angel turned to her and let her red eyes burn into Rosalie's gold onyx ones.

"You left me." She whispered. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded by her response until, what seemed hours later, Emmett gasped.

"Bella." He breathed. Angel almost clapped.

_Great, Emmett! You finally learned how to use that small brain of yours! Now it's even faster than everyone else's!_, Angel thought sarcastically.

But instead of saying anything of what she was thinking, she nodded solemnly. Emmett's face broke into a huge smile and looked ready to attack her into a hug but then something clicked in Alice's head that made him stop and everyone's eyes widened as big as they could go.

"And when you said 'Mom' and 'Dad' you meant…" She trailed off.

"Carlisle and Esme. They're dead. They were murdered." Angel whispered. Alice's hand flew to her mouth but didn't seem troubled, Rosalie straightened up and froze and looked ready to cry, Jasper's eyes turned pitch black but he didn't move an inch and Emmett let out a terrifying growl.

"WHO DID IT!" He yelled. Angel just stayed quiet and stared at him.

Suddenly all the Cullen's heads snapped up to the trees as noise and a strong vampire scent came from there. Angel's head calmly turned up to see who or _what _it was and was surprised when a dark cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. This changed her plans but it made them much more interesting.

"Hello, _Cullens_." He spat out their surname. They all growled and Emmett put himself in front of Rosalie as Jasper stayed in front of Alice and crouched.

_What a considerate family, _Angel thought, _Always there to protect me. _

Alec caught Angel's gaze and gave her a slight nod that only she noticed, followed by his smirk that he didn't even bother to hide. At this, this time allthe Cullens crouched, ready to lunge and attack.

"You're part of the Volturi, aren't you?" Rosalie growled out. Alec's smirk grew deeper.

"Hello, Rosalie." Alec said. Emmett growled.

"How do you know my name?" She snapped. He let his smirk fade, being replaced by his cold expression.

"The Volturi takes tabs on every immortal creature there is." He said.

"_You _killed Carlisle and Esme!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yes." Alec responded shortly.

"WHY!" Jasper finally let his bottled up anger release.

"They let a human who knew about us free, alive. And you did too. As your brother." He said.

"No wonder Edward never came back," Alice whispered to the floor and lifted her gaze to his and glared with all the hate she could muster, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Angel decided that it was her turn to enter and she glared at Alec too, imitating Alice.

"YOU KILLED MY MATE!" Angel screamed. Alec contained a flinch as she said this. He knew that Angel was only acting to fool the Cullens but he couldn't help but frown at her statement.

"He broke the rules." He responded. Angel was about to lunge on Alec when she felt a pair of large muscular arms wrap around her waist and keep her in place.

"LET ME GO, EMMETT!" Angel yelled as she tried to free herself from him by swinging her feet back and trying to kick him.

"Give me the girl," Alec said calmly, "She knew our secret as human and now she has to suffer the consequences. But this does not mean that you are safe too. Your parental figures tolerated the consequence and now you will too. "

"I ALREADY LOST CARLISLE, ESME AND EDWARD. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE BELLA TOO!" Emmett yelled. Angel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and instead took a deep breath.

"Please let me go, Emmy Bear," It took her so much work to call him by his old nickname without pretty much spitting on him, "I promise I won't try to attack Alec anymore." Emmett let her go and then backtracked and glared at her.

"How do you know his name?!" Alice said, taking the question before he could say it. Angel moved her gaze to the small pixie she had learned was nothing but obnoxious and stared at her but before she could respond Alec cut in.

"We have crossed paths through these last 90 years a couple of times." He said.

"Why didn't you kill her then?" Alice shot. Alec didn't seem one bit startled by the question, instead, he just kept his façade.

"We thought her useful for the top guard so we let her live but every time we offered her a place she would always answer with a _useless _'Let me think about it' until we learned she was just stupidly _playing_ with us for us to spare her life." He lied smoothly and he shot a vile glare towards Angel's way.

She let out a whimper to go with her weak attitude but let go a flinch she had been holding. She was not used to receiving glares from him. Alec shot her an apologetic look but as soon as it was there, it disappeared.

Apparently Emmett also noticed and hugged her from behind, trying to comfort her and Alec couldn't help but to let out a small growl. It just wasn't Angel's sadistic ways that made her the most feared, but everyone from the Volturi knew, no one messed with Alec Volturi's mate. Emmett head shot up and he set his jaw.

"What? You think that just by being in the Volturi you own her, _Alec_?" He spit out the name, "Like if my _sweet_ little sister would ever want to be with a _monster _like you. You kill innocent humans and vampires for _fun_." Angel held another smirk at his words. It was close to those words that Edward had said just before she had ripped him apart.

_If only you knew_, Angel thought, _That your sweet Bella was no longer here. The Angel Of The Shadows had taken her place._

"At least I didn't leave her to _die _like _you _did. Supposedly Cullen and you wanted her to have a normal life and look where it got her. A couple years ago she was almost killed by Victoria. And it was _The Volturi _that saved her." He responded through his gritted teeth.

Emmett growled and lunged and Angel stared at them fighting amused. Though, she was not worried for her mate's safety. Alec didn't receive the name of being an evil Witch Twin for no reason. He could rip any vampire apart in seconds with his ability. Emmett could be a challenge because of his strength but nothing too difficult.

Rosalie stared at them in horror, Jasper set his jaw, ready to back his brother up when he needed it and Alice just stared at them with a small smile playing on her lips, but since she was behind Jasper and everyone was focused on the fight no one noticed her pleased expression, except Angel.

_You'll be my doll today, Alice_, Angel thought, _I'll leave you for last._

She turned her attention back to the fight and her eyes turned pitch black at the sight she caught. Emmett's sharp teeth were only inches from Alec's neck.

_I can either let Alec die and keep going with my game or help Alec and let the game I have waited for 90 years end, along with my cover_, Angel thought and then she smiled, _Easy enough._

She let out a terrifying snarl and Emmett turned around and was surprised by the sight of Angel with black pitch eyes and her lip curled over her teeth, and before he could react, Angel had his head disconnected from his body on the floor. Emmett's body then fell to its knees and then on the ground. Rosalie let out a huge high pitched shriek and fell to the floor sobbing tearlessly.

"Emmett." She kept repeating between sobs.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Alice screamed, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ALEC?!" Angel smirked. Alice knew how to act, she'll give her that. But to have her brother kill the enemy to protect her and then have her kill her brother?

"You act like if you actually _cared _for Emmett." She responded, completely ignoring her question.

"Thank you." Alec whispered into her ear for only her to hear. She pretended to not hear it and kept staring at Alice with a raised eyebrow. Alice stepped out of Jasper's cover and he let out a snarl of disapproval which she ignored.

"He's my _brother _of _course_ I care!" Alice yelled. And before either Angel or Alec could respond Rosalie let herself known and growled, attacking Angel, or at least trying to. Alec had her body and head detached before she could lay a finger on Angel. Jasper stayed silent once again and Alice just pretended that Alec never destroyed Rosalie, she even pretended that she never had a sister.

"Why didn't you let Emmett finish _him _off." She pointed a finger towards Alec with a face full of disgust. Angel sighed dramatically.

"Well, _Alice_, I couldn't just let my mate die, now could I?" Angel responded. Alice's mouth formed an 'o' and Jasper growled and turned to walk in circles behind Alice.

"I _knew _this was not the Bella we left behind." He muttered under his breath. Angel smiled.

"Well, you thought right," She said, "Want to hear my story?" Both, Alice and Jasper, stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," She said and she felt Alec's arm snake around her waist for reassurance, not that she needed it, "You _see_, Alice, Jasper, after you left me along with your family, I had turned into pretty much a zombie. I didn't eat, talk and pretty much the only thing I did was sit around and stare at walls. I didn't even sleep. I would always wake up screaming for all of you. After _that _periodof my life, I pretty much opened my eyes for the first time and convinced myself that Edward was the idiot for leaving me, not the other wayaround_. _I started talking to everyone again and having a lot more stupid boyfriends like Mike Newton -when I helped him by making Jessica jealous by making out with him in front of her-, Tyler Crowley -who I _also _helped make the girl he liked jealous by making out with him in front of her, who was Lauren Mallory-,Eric and a couple of boys from Port Angeles.

"After that I realized that I didn't want a boyfriend who would always call me and ask me where I was like if I was a stupid doll who could get ragged out easily, but I needed only a boy toy who would help me release all my necessities, and so later I met Paul. He was a problematic guy a year older than me that secretly sold drugs. I met him the day I decided that I needed some weed to cool me off so I had went to La Push. He was depressed and hated the sick stuff that was called love, I was depressed and hated love too after I realized it was just made-up shit. We sort of just clicked.

"We talked and talked when I first bought him the drugs and before I knew it we were getting hot on his bed. That night I lost my virginity to him and I didn't regret it at all. Ever since when we felt angry or sad and just needed a release, with one phone call away I would be at his house and he would be waiting for me there with nothing on and just some weed in his hands. I guess we sort of just made each other feel _good_, wanted, and not just like a piece of garbage like his dad made him feel like and Edward made _me _feel like.

"After months of this going on in secret Jacob went to Paul's house one day for who knows what and he found me with Paul in bed. He got so mad at me and called me a slut and a piece of shit no one wanted, Paul got very angry at him for calling me that because he knew how it felt like and he started shaking and just exploded into a giant dog. I wasn't even scared though. Jacob also exploded and they started fighting. I later learned that the Quileute legends were true about the La Push men descending from wolves and Paul and I stopped seeing each other.

"And so I don't go into much detailed about what happened between the Volturi and I, I went to Italy to escape from all the disappointment Charlie had in me and in the airport I met Heidi Volturi but I didn't give attention from her. I went to a café near the airport and it was when I realized I had no Italian money that I met Alec. He paid for me. Anyway, we talked and talked and later we found ourselves alone at night near an old cabin he showed me. There, a male vampire tried to attack me and Alec defended me. I found out he was one of the famous Witch Twins Carlisle had told me so much about and I asked him to change me, which he did.

"He turned out to be my mate and I turned into one of The Volturi's most precious possessions. I then received the name of 'The Angel Of The Shadows'. 90 years later, Edward entered the castle begging for death. In fact, it wasn't Alec who killed him, but it was _me _who gave Edward his wish. It was also me who killed Carlisle and Esme. I'm a great actress, aren't I?" She finished with a sadistic giggle.

"You're the Angel Of Death?" Jasper gasped. Angel nodded and her evil/sweet face faded, matching Alec's cold hard one.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I've killed anyone who dared call me Bella. My name is Angel." She responded. She heard a small growl and her eyes fixed on a black-eyed pixie in front of her.

"YOU FOOLED US?! SO IT WAS _YOU _WHO KILLED EDWARD!" Alice shrieked. Angel nodded solemnly.

"Yes," She said, "But I don't understand why you care."

"HE WAS MY _BROTHER._ THE ONLY FAMILY MEMBER I HAD THAT UNDERSTOOD ME! I ALWAYS _KNEW _YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A _WEAK AND STUPID_ HUMAN!" Alice screamed. Angel let her eyes narrow and glare at Alice through them. She couldn't _believe _that she was stupid enough when she was human to have thought that this sluttly _thing _was her best friend.

"Your _brother_, huh, Alice? I don't recall you calling Edward your _brother _while he _fucked you senseless_." She shot back. Alice's eyes widened but they quickly got back to normal.

"I don't know what your talking about!" She argued. Angel let out a bitter laugh and Alec smirked and gave Alice a look that said 'You're dead'.

"I've heard that line _too many _times. You think I don't know, _Ali_. Remember, The Volturi takes tabs on _everyone_. I have enough proof to rat you out to tell the world!" Angel laughed bitterly once again.

"You're lying!" Jasper defended the person who he foolishly thought was his mate. Alice smirked when Jasper wasn't seeing and Angel sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, Jasper but you must know that _your wife _was cheating on you with _your brother. _And if you won't believe me then I guess I'll have to make her say it." Angel said and yanked Alice to her side by the arm.

"I'll do it." They heard a voice say from the bushes. Angel turned around, gripping Alice hard so she wouldn't escape and turned around, ignoring Jasper's shocked, angry -since he thought it was all lies from the devious Angel Of The Shadows- form.

The four carefully watched as the dark figure came into light and -while Alice and Jasper didn't know who it was- Alec smirked and Angel smiled pleasantly.

"Jane, I see that your timing has gotten quite better." Angel greeted. Jane nodded once.

"Yes, it has, dear Angel. Now pass me the girl. It's been a while since I've had my fun." Jane responded. Angel nodded and tossed Alice to Jane like rag doll.

"Let me go, bitch!" Alice yelled as Jane caught her easily. Jane snorted.

"Great way to get us to listen to you, Cullen." She said. Suddenly Jasper whispered a

"Wait."

Jane turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said. Jasper's distant eyes finally focused on her.

"There's no need to prove to me that Alice has been having a _relationship _with Edward," He turned to Angel, "I believe everything you say, Be-, I mean, Angel." He finished as he recalled everything Alice would feel but would try to hide every time she saw Edward. Angel nodded and turned to Jane.

"Jane." She said. Jane smirked.

"I still want to have my fun." She said. Alec sighed and shook his head, not wanting to see the way his twin had fun. He turned and gave Angel a last sweet kiss.

"I'll meet you in Volterra." He said. Angel nodded and Alec left without another word.

"Can I do it?" Angel asked Jane with an edgy tone. Jane sighed but knew that it was Angel who had to finish off. She nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating to go find Alec to leave London and return to Italy together.

Jasper stepped back and just stared at Angel as Alice begged for Jasper to help her and save her from Angel, claiming that even though she fucked Edward numerous times for the past 150 years she felt nothing for him. Angel smirked. She hasn't even done anything and she already got Alice to admit her infidelity to Jasper. Her blood red eyes dissolved into a coal black color and she set a trembling Alice on the ground.

Angel gave Alice a sweet smile which only made the fear in Alice's eyes bigger and she began to sing the ending to her song.

"_Let's Kill Tonight,_

_Kill Tonight,_

_Show them all you're not the ordinary type,_

_Let's Kill Tonight._

_Oh, oh, oh,oh,oh,oh,_

_Ohhhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh,_

_Ohhhh…"_

**And there was the second part to 'Lost Love'.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I admit, this 2nd part didn't come out as I wanted but I guess it just has to stay this way :L**

**Now YOU decide what happens with Jasper. I was considering having him ask Angel to kill him because he didn't want life if it wasn't with Alice but then I was like 'Nahhhh.' Alice doesn't even deserve that…**

**And no, no third part is coming out…**

**REVIEW!**

**And make sure to add**

**What you would have liked to have happened with Jasper xD**

**But please, he's too hot to die…**


End file.
